metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Gear RAY (Liquid Ocelot)
A Metal Gear RAY model was utilized by Liquid Ocelot during his insurrection against the Patriots in 2014. Characteristics The RAY model had similar traits to both the Marine prototype and the mass-produced models. The face of RAY was similar to the prototype (although with a slightly different design), although the legs were closer to the mass-produced models in design, even bearing the Outer Haven logo on the same place. The weapons systems were overall the same as both the Marine manned prototype model and the mass-produced models. Usage In 2014, Liquid Ocelot piloted this RAY unit in battle against the original Metal Gear REX (piloted by Solid Snake) on Shadow Moses Island. It was assumed that RAY had the advantage, as Ocelot had much more experience piloting it as opposed to Snake with REX, as well as its natural design as an anti-REX weapon. However, unknown to Liquid, Otacon had activated a hitherto-unknown armored battle "street-fighting" program he secretly installed during REX's development, which allowed REX to use its massive bulk and weight to counteract RAY's superior agility and lighter frame. RAY subsequently lost both its "wings" during the fight and was damaged to the point of inoperability, at which point Ocelot disembarked and abandoned the Metal Gear. Like Metal Gear REX, this Metal Gear RAY model was abandoned on Shadow Moses after Liquid Ocelot escaped onboard Outer Haven. Behind the scenes This Metal Gear RAY appears in Act 4, Twin Suns, of Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots. It is also a matter of debate as to whether the RAY model is in fact a modified version of the Marine prototype of RAY or a modified version of one of the mass produced models guarding Arsenal Gear (Outer Haven, more specifically). Otacon, in an optional Codec conversation during the battle, comments that Liquid has the advantage as "Ocelot had RAY in his possession for quite some time now," although it isn't clear whether he meant that it was the same RAY as the prototype, albeit modified. The novelization for Metal Gear Solid 4 written by Project Itoh heavily implies that the RAY that Liquid Ocelot was piloting was modified from one of Outer Haven's RAY models, and this was a large contributing factor in its defeat against REX. This RAY model also appeared in the Versus Battle section of the official Metal Gear Solid website. :"STRENGTHS: Agile Amphibian WEAKNESSES: FOXALIVE FEATURED FACT: METAL GEAR RAY was originally developed as a countermeasure to Metal Gear REX FEATURED GAME: METAL GEAR RISING: REVENGEANCE" :-Metal Gear RAY data from Versus Battle. The song that played during its battle will later appear in the BGM for the version 1.02 update for Metal Gear Online 3, titled "MGS4 REX VS RAY." RAY appears as a collectible spirit in the World of Light mode of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. It possesses the Pokémon character Greninja (in its gray costume) and is fought at Shadow Moses Island in a stamina match with reduced effectiveness of explosions, and it being fought in metallic form. It is an advanced-level primary spirit with 1447 power and increased weight. Defeating it is necessary to access the Great Fox, though Slippy Toad is still required to make it playable. Notes and references Category:Vehicles in Metal Gear Solid 4 Category:Metal Gears Category:Bosses in Metal Gear Solid 4